I'm You Daddy
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Cute one shots based off of TV shows using the couple Spoby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm writing a whole bunch of one shots for Spoby. All of these will be inspired by some scenes off of the show Gilmore Girls. Some of you may know the show and some may not. For those of you that don't know this show I hope you all still enjoy these one shots. **

**Prompt: Spencer walks into the diner that her friend Toby owns. Everyone knows that Spencer has an addiction to caffeine. Despite Toby's disapproval to Spencer's addiction he's still there to pour her coffee.**

Spencer shivered as she walked through town. The cold November air nipped at her skin. She hugged her jacket closer to her body as she kept on walking. All the friendly people smiled and waved at her when Spencer passed them on the streets.

"Good morning Spencer," Mrs. Fitz said. (Aka Aria)

Spencer nodded and smiled politely," good morning."

Spencer smiled to herself as she kept on walking. For some reason she felt like today was going to be a good day. Her business is going great, her parents are out of her hair, and her friends always have her back. Life is going pretty good for Spencer right now and she could not be any happier.

"Hello Spencer," Hanna Marin called out to her when she passed by her dance studio.

"Oh hey Hanna how's it going?"

Hanna smiled, "I'm fine. I got engaged."

Spencer dropped her jaw in shock, "you got engaged again?"

"This time it's different. He's a real keeper."

"What's his name?"

"Caleb Rivers and he's a total babe."

"Wow I can't wait to meet him."

"You will soon I promise."

"Okay well I should get going."

"Okay, have a good day!" Hanna waved at Spencer as she walked by.

That smile never left Spencer's face. She's just in such a good mood today. Everyone's being so nice and friendly. Actually she doesn't know why she's in such a good mood today. Maybe it has something to do with the five cups of coffee she had this morning. She's knows it's bad, but she can't help it. She's addicted. Even if she already had five cups that still won't stop her from having another.

The warm air hit her skin as she walked inside the familiar little diner. The diner was located in the corner of town. Everyone always comes here and the place is always busy. The diner serves breakfast, lunch, and diner all day long. Spencer took her coat off and sat it at one of the tables. Then she took the coffee cup out that she had in her purse. She turned to face the counter and smiled to herself as she held it up.

Toby stood behind the counter serving people their food and coffee. He noticed Spencer walk in a few minutes ago, but didn't say anything. He knew that she would come over and beg him for coffee. Even though she's probably already had an absurd amount of coffee already. He knows her well enough to know that she has a serious problem with coffee. And yet here she is making her way over here right now.

Spencer grinned and held her coffee cup close to her chest. She knows that he will fight her on giving her more coffee. She also knows that in matter how apposed he is towards her coffee addiction, he's still going to give in and give it to her.

"Please Toby," Spencer begged. "Please! Please! Please!"

Toby groaned and turned around to face her. "How many cups have you had this morning?"

Spencer shook her head, "none."

Toby raised an eyebrow out her knowing that she's lying, "plus?"

Spencer shook her arms in frustration, "five, but yours is better."

"You have a problem."

Spencer smiled and held out her coffee cup, "yes I do."

Toby sighed in defeat. He took the coffee cup from her hands and set it down on the counter. Spencer smiled knowing that she won. Just like she always does. Toby looks at her while he fills up her coffee cup. Then he slides it back over to her.

"Junkie," Toby spoke with a serious voice, but he was really teasing her.

Spencer's smile grew wider, "angle. You've got wings baby."

Spencer pulled her hat of her head and walked back over to her table. She sat down and took a sip of her coffee. She was waiting for a friend of hers to come in. Everyday she and Emily would meet up at the diner. This was there place to hang out at. The bell above the door rang signaling a new customer. Spencer looked up and smiled at Emily who just walked in.

"Hey," Emily said while sitting down across from her. "It's freezing out there."

"Aw what do you need coffee?

"Lip gloss," she said.

Spencer dug around in her bag for some lip gloss. "Here I have this one kind that has no smell and it changes color with your mood."

"God nobody has this much makeup."

"Well your crabby," Spencer pointed.

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized for her crabbiness. "I lost one of my favorite CDs and I need caffeine."

Spencer smirked as she pulled her CD out of her bag. "I have your CD."

"Theft," Emily teased.

"Sorry," Spencer replied lamely. She picked up Emily's coffee cup," I will get you some coffee."

Spencer got up once again and walked towards the counter. Toby glanced up and rolled his eyes when he saw Spencer coming. She can never get enough of coffee can she? He wondered. Spencer smiled and held the coffee cup up to him. Toby gave her his famous "are you kidding me" look.

"What," Spencer pondered. "It's not for me it's for Emily, I swear."

"You're shameless," Toby said.

"Look Toby she's right over there." Spencer turned around and pointed at Emily. Toby filled up the coffee cup then handed it to her.

"Thanks," she smiled and walked back over to her table.

Toby rolled his eyes as he watched her walk away. Spencer was one of his best friends. Actually scratch that she's his only best friend. He strongly disapproves with her horrible eating habits and her addiction to coffee. Not matter how hard he tries, he knows he will not be able to stop her. Plus it's also kind of cute when she does that huge smile when I give in to giving her more coffee. Toby sighed and got back to doing his job.

**So like I said these one shots will be based of the show Gilmore girls. It won't be exactly the same as the show has it, but that's where I'm getting the ideas from. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Post your comments and tell me if you think I should write more. Okay thanks for reading this!**

**Note: Spencer is 21 in this and so is Emily. Toby is 22.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer and Toby break up and they end up missing each other. They want to get back together, but their both afraid to say the big L word. Toby shows up at Spencer's school to try to fix things with her, but he sees her with Andrew. Andrew was bugging Spencer, but Toby sees it as something else. Toby gets jealous and starts to leave. Spencer tries to stop Toby from leaving. In this one Spencer is 16 and Toby is 17.**

On Friday night Spencer and Toby broke up. Spencer was crushed. She came home and started moping around. All she did for the past week is sit on the couch watching sad movies and eating gallons of ice cream. She really misses Toby a lot. She never expected it to end so quickly. They just got together a few months ago. Then Toby just dumps her out of the blue. Why did he break up with her? Spencer thought things were going well between them.

She really thought Toby was the one for her. She always felt happy when she was around him. He was the only one that understood her. They were each other's half's or that's what Spencer thought. After Toby broke up with Spencer her whole world fell apart. She misses him like crazy.

On the other side of town Toby feels the same way. He realizes that it was stupid for him to break up with Spencer. The reason he did it was because he thought maybe they were moving to fast. They haven't slept together or anything. Late last night Toby was up thinking about his relationship with Spencer. He loves her. He's never said it out loud, because he's afraid of her reaction. He loves the way her eyes light up when she smiles. He loves the way she gets excited when a new book comes out. He loves waiting for her in a book store while she spends hours looking for stuff. He loves how focused she can get when she's studying. He loves the way her brown hair falls perfectly around her shoulders. He loves everything about her. He loves her.

**Spencer's POV**

On Monday morning I had no choice, but to get up and go to school. Even though there's nothing I want to do more than lay on bed all day and cry. I miss Toby. I miss him a lot. I wish he was here holding me the way he did before. Why did he break up with me? I thought things were going well. Was it something I did that made him break up with me? Of course it was something I did. I'm never good enough for anyone. Maybe if I told Toby I loved him while we were together, he would've never broken up with me.

School was rough for me. It was hard to pay attention when I didn't even want to be here. I kept tuning out of it and staring off into space. The teachers kept yelling at me to pay attention. One of the teachers sent me to the office for getting lost in thought. Don't they know what it's like to have your heart broken? As soon as the bell rang I was ready to go home. I went straight to my locker and was ready to leave. Today I plan on going over to Toby's to try and fix things with him. Maybe I can get him to tell me why he broke up with me. Maybe we'll get back together. Woah slow down there Spencer, don't get your hopes up. You know what they say about hope it breeds eternal misery.

I sighed while opening up my locker. While I was standing at my locker, some jerk slammed my locker shut, almost taking my hand off. When I looked up I rolled my eyes at who it was. Andrew Campbell or what I like to call him Andrew Crapbull. Andrew has been bugging my since he started at this school. He's always hitting on me and acting really obnoxious.

I rolled my eyes and said " what do you want CrapBull."

"That's not very nice."

"Only nice people deserve nice words to be said to them."

"And I'm not a nice person?"

"No, "you're not." I slammed my locker "now move, so I can leave."

He stepped in front of me "now wait a minute I have something for you."

"I'm not interested."

He pulled up two concert tickets for P.G Harvey " I got us tickets."

"Well I'm not interested."

"I thought you liked P.G Harvey."

"I do, I'm just not interested in going with you to the concert or anywhere with you."

I walked passed him and started walking out of the school. Andrew fallowed me and snatched my school books out of my hands.

"Hey give them back!" I yelled.

He held them up, "you'll get them back after you agree to go to the concert with me."

"Forget that keep my books, I'm leaving."

I walked out into the school yard and spotted a familiar looking figure standing next to a tan truck. No it can't be who I thought it was. Then again I would know those blue eyes anywhere. It's Toby, he's here. Why is he here? He doesn't even go to school here. Is he here for me or for someone else. Toby looks up and notices me staring at him. He started walking towards me then stopped when he saw Andrew holding my books. His nostrils flare up and he turns to walk away.

**Toby's POV**

I've been waiting out in the school parking lot for hours waiting for Spencer to come out. I'm here to fix things with her. Hopefully I can win her back. I plan on telling her I love her and I hope she feels the same way. I looked up and saw her standing across the parking lot looking at me. She had that look of wonder in her eyes. I leaned off against the truck and started walking towards her. That was until I saw Andrew Campbell or what I like to call him Andrew Crapbull. He was walking behind Spencer holding her school books. Now I feel like an idiot coming here. I broke up with Spencer, the most beautiful girl in the world. What was I thinking. Of course someone else would come up and sweep her off her feet.

My nostrils flared up and I turned to leave. It was stupid for me to come here. Even though we're broken up, I still want to beat the crap out of that guy for being with MY girl. I was half way in my truck when Spencer called out to me.

"Toby," she ran after me. "Toby, what are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving," I said while opening the door to my truck.

"Wait," she stepped in front of me and closed my door. "Don't go."

"I feel like an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because I came all the way here and I see you with him," I said while pointing at Andrew from across the lot.

"No it's not what it looks like."

"I don't care."

"I'm not with him."

I walk away from her and turn my back on her once again. Mostly because I don't want her to see my editions. I came here to tell her I love her. I can't say that if she's with someone else now.

"He has your books Spencer!" I exclaimed.

She stood in front of me again, "no he took them from me."

"Whatever I'm leaving go back to your boyfriend."

"Andrews not my boyfriend, I hate him."

"Whatever." I opened my car door and was ready to leave for good.

"Toby wait!"

"What?"

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you you idiot!" She shouted loud and clear.

Her word stopped me in my tracks. Did I hear her right? Did she just say I love you? She loves me. I was so overcome with emotions that I slammed my door shut and spun around. I walked over to her, cupped her face with my hands and crashed my lips on to hers. She reaches up to cup my face and responds instantly to the kiss. I kissed her with as much love and passion that I could master cup. Spencer loves me. She loves me and I love her. Now I realize more than ever that breaking up with her was the worst mistake I've ever made. I was worried about nothing.

We pulled away from the kiss both breathless. She looked me in the eyes intensely and rubbed the back of my neck with her fingers. God I missed her so much.

"I love you too."

She smiled and crashed our lips back together. I tightened my grip around her waist and pulled her body closer to mine. She moaned and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I finally had my other half back. I'm going to make a promise to myself that I will never break up with Spencer again. If you love someone you tell them. We shouldn't let fear get in the way of telling someone how we feel. If we do that then we'll never know what could've been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Spencer befriends Toby Cavanaugh who is a misunderstood teen that causes trouble. Nobody seems to understand him except for Spencer. Later on Spencer begins to fall for Toby even though she knows it's wrong and he can end up hurting her in the blink of an eye. **

It was a typical day in Rosewood. The leaves were changing colors, decorations are being set up. It's everyone's favorite time of the year. Everyone seems to be ready for Thanksgiving, everyone expect Chris. Yesterday afternoon Chris got a call from his brother Danielle Cavanaugh, telling him that he's sending his screwed up son to come stay with him for a while. Chris is not in the mood to take in some messed up troubled teenager. After arguing with his brother over this for a few hours, he finally agreed.

Now Chris is standing at the bus stop in the freezing cold waiting for his nephew to show up. His brother said the boy's name is Toby and he just got out of juvy. A bus pulled up next to the sidewalk and stopped. Chris stood up and watched some of the people getting off the bus. Then he saw a tall teenage boy with sandy brown hair stepping off the bus. He had on a grey t-shirt, leather jacket, and leather pants. He had nothing in his hands besides an old tan colored bag and a book.

"So you must be Toby."

"And you must be Chris," the teenage boy replied with a little bit of snark.

Chris nodded then gestured for Toby to fallow him. Toby was not happy to be living in this town. Everyone here seems messed up and weird. If it weren't for his damn father he wouldn't be here right now. Toby knows that he's made a few mistakes in his life, but did his dad really have to ship him off to weirdo town? How screwed up can this town be? This whole town is boring and there's nothing to do.

After his uncle showed him the house, he decided to walk around town to see if for himself. When Toby walked outside he saw kids playing, guys skating down the sidewalk, and a stupid dog over in the park chasing its tail. _This is hell_ he thought in his head. Toby groaned and turned his head to the left. That's when he caught a glimpse of the prettiest girl he has ever seen.

Spencer Hastings was walking home from school with her book bag hanging over her shoulder and the light fall breeze combing through her brown curls as she walked. This whole week has been stressful for her. Her parents are driving her insane, the school work keeps pilling up, and she hasn't seen or spoken to her friends in a couple days. Spencer sighed as she turned the corner and started heading to her favorite restraint to get herself a nice hot cup of coffee. She could really use some coffee right now.

Toby watched as this girl came closer and closer to him. He just couldn't stop himself from staring at her, she's beautiful. The way her thick curls bounced up in down with every step she took. The way the sunlight hit her. The way she walked. Everything about her has Toby drooling. Toby tried to remain calm as she was now standing a few feet away from him. The girl didn't seem to be stopping, so Toby stepped out in front of her. The girl looked up, mumbled an apology then tried to move out of the way, but when she stepped to the right to pass him, Toby fallowed her steps.

She looked up at him again. "Um excuse me, but I'm trying to get through."

Toby smirked and said "what's the password?"

She gave me a confused look "huh?"

"If you want to get past me then you have to say the password."

"There isn't a pass word to walk down a sidewalk."

He smiled and said "there is now."

She sighed and said "look I don't have time for this now. I have a book report due tomorrow, and I got two huge tests to study for."

Toby nodded and said "okay fine. I'll let you pass this one time, but for future reference the password is for you to tell me your name."

"Well why didn't you just ask me for it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Because this was more fun, so what is it?"

"What is what?"

"You're name."

"Spencer."

I smiled and said "oh, well hello Spencer, I'm Toby Cavanaugh."

Spencer smiled and reached out to shake his hand. The moment their hands touched a million sparks shot through his body. That's when Toby knew she would be something special to him.

**One month later**

**Toby's POV**

I waited by the entrance of the school for _her _to come out. It's already 3:10 and her school got out ten minutes ago. What is taking her son long? Then he remembers that this is Spencer. She's probably staying after to copy down every last bit of notes that she can fit in her notebook. In the short amount of time that I've known Spencer, I found out that she's very smart, she wants to go to U-Pen, she loves to read, and her favorite is The Catcher in The Rye. That's also my favorite book too. I remember when the school asked her to tutor me and I saw that she had the book with her. Instead of studying we ended up talking about the book for hours. After our tutoring session was over, we decided to go grab something to eat. After that day Spencer and I have become really close.

I looked up and saw the tall brunette girl heading this way. Her hair was in a French braid and hung over her shoulder. I smiled as her brown eyes shinned back into my blue eyes.

Spencer looked up at me and stopped in front of me. "Hey."

"Hey."

She titled her head and smiled. "Have you been standing here waiting for me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know you don't have a car today and people in this town are crazy, so I figured I'd walk you home."

"Toby this is the most boring town ever and nothing bad ever happens here."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and started leading her down the school steps. "You never know when something might happen."

Spencer and I walked down the sidewalk talking about nothing and everything. She told me about this huge project her idiot teacher assigned. They just got it today and its due in two days. Spencer asked me why I never show up for school any more. I just simply shrugged and said "I don't know." She didn't push the subject instead we started talking about books.

"What book are you reading now?" I asked.

"I'm reading To Kill a Mocking Bird."

"And how many times have you read it in the past two months?"

"None," she said, but I knew she was lying.

"Plus?"

She cursed under her breath and said "five."

"You seem to have a problem with reading books over and over again."

"So do you. How many time's did you read Catcher in The Rye?"

"Over a hundred times in my life time."

"Ha you see you have a problem too."

"I can't help it I'm addicted."

"Face it we're both addicted to reading."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'd say not."

"Some people might tease us."

"But we'll just snub them."

"And read our books."

We laughed and smiled at each other. On our way home Spencer and I stopped someplace to grab something to eat. After we finished our food I walked Spencer the rest of the way home. She asked me if I wanted to do something Friday night and of course I said yes. She gave me a short hug then went inside her house. When I got back to my uncles house he was waiting for me in the living room.

"Toby I just got a call from your school saying you've been skipping school three times a week."

I tried to avoid his gaze. "I don't know what they're talking about."  
"Are you going to school?"

"Of course I'm going to school."

"Oh yeah, when?"

I shrugged and said "when I can."

"Toby if you don't start going to school then I'm sending you home."

"I'm not going to school!" I yelled.  
"And why not?"

"Because school is for people that want to go to college and I'm not going to college."

"Oh yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

My uncle stared at me for the longest time. "Then you gotta go."

My face fell. "What?"

"You're leaving. Pack your stuff you're going back to your dads in New York."

I shrugged and said "fine. I didn't want to come to this hell hole in the first place."

I stormed up to my bedroom and started throwing everything I had into my brown bag. While I was packing I picked up the book that Spencer lent me a few weeks ago. I sat down on my bed and up opened up to the first page. Spencer had a little note written on the page. _This book reminds me of you, because just like Holden you're also searching for a way of life. You're smarter than anyone I know and I know that you can do more with your life.-Spencer_

I lied back on my bed and read the book. I may be happy to get out of this hell hole of a town, but I'm going to miss Spencer. How do I know when I'll see her again? Over this past month with Spencer has been the most fun I've had in years. She's the only who seems to understand me. She's stood up for me when people made me feel worthless. She didn't run away from me when I told her about my criminal past. Instead she stood by me and wanted to know even more about me. She was intrigued by me as I was intrigued about her.

I'm not sure what It is about Spencer that has me drawn to her. It could be the way she smiles. Maybe it's the way she sounds when she laughs. It could be the look in her eyes she gets whenever I'm around her. Maybe it's because she's so smart and seems to know something about everything. It could be everything about her that has me so intrigued. I hope I will be able to see Spencer again.

**Spencer's POV**

On Thursday I woke up to an empty house. I made myself a cup of coffee to go then headed off to school. When I got to school I searched the halls for Toby. I wanted to show him this book I've been reading even though he's probably already read it. Sadly Toby didn't show up for first or second period. I figured he's probably just skipping again and I'll catch him after school. Knowing him, he'll probably be waiting at the front of the school for me. When I got to lunch my friends were talking in hushed tones. Everyone fell silent when I sat down next to Emily.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Everyone exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. None of my friends are looking me in the eye. This means that they're hiding something from me.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked again.

"Guys we should just tell her!" Emily exclaimed.

"I'm not telling her. Aria you tell her," Hanna said.

"No way," Aria said. "I don't want to be the one to tell her the bad news."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Emily looked at everyone then sighed. "Spencer, Toby is gone."

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. "He's what?"

"Gone!" Hanna exclaimed. " gone!"

I looked at Emily sadly. "Emily?"

"Spence, last night Toby's uncle stuck Toby on a bus back to New York."

"Is he just going to visit his father for a few days?"

She shook her head sadly. "None of us think he's coming back."

I sat back in my chair and looked down at the ground. Toby is gone. Why did he have to go? Toby and I were getting so close. He left and didn't say goodbye. What am I going to do now? That night I was sitting in my room trying to focus on my homework. When I was in the middle of a problem, the phone rang. I set my homework to the side and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spencer." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice.

My parents didn't approve of him, so I kept my voice down while I talked. "Toby is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"And you're in New York."

"I am."

"Oh, how is it?"

"Why don't you just come find out for yourself?"

"What!?" I exclaimed. "Toby I can't. I have school, my parents, and my friends. I can't come to New York…"

Toby chuckled and said "relax I was just kidding."

"Oh," I calmed down a little.

"So I gotta go this is long distance."

"Oh okay."

After that he hung up. I threw my phone to the side and lied back on my bed. I'm really missing Toby right now. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I went to New York. I have school tomorrow, but I can ditch. And my parents will be out of town, so they'll never know. I can hop on a bus to New York, stay there for a few hours then come home. My plan is perfect. It's settled, I'll skip school tomorrow to go to New York to visit Toby.

On Friday I walked to the bus station to catch the next bus to New York. I know it's crazy for me to skip school. I never skip school, but I don't care. I just want to see Toby. The bus ride to New York took a couple hours. I texted Toby that I was coming and he told me to meet him in central park. The bus pulled up to a stop and I got off. I found my way to Central Park and found Toby sitting on a park bench reading a book. I smiled as I walked up behind him.

"Hey."

**Toby's POV**

This is crazy I just got a text from Spencer saying she's coming to see me. When I suggested this on the phone as a joke I didn't expect her to actually come. I'm really excited to see her. I missed her beautiful face. I told her to meet me in the park and I'd be waiting for her on a bench. At 10am I got to the park, sat down on a bench, pulled out a book, and waited for her to show up. What if she changed her mind and decided to stay home? I guess I would understand since she's obsessed with having perfect attendance. I told her she could've come on Saturday, but she told me she wanted to come today. I could hear the soft sound of footsteps coming up behind me. I didn't even have to turn around, I already knew who it was.

"Hey."

It was her. She came I mean she actually came. Spencer came all the way here just to see me. Okay Toby, stay calm don't lose your cool now.

I turned around and smirked at her. "How you doing?"

She smiled and said "good, how about you?"

"Good." I nodded and she nodded back. I smirked again and said "you hungry?"

"Starved."

My smile widened. "I know a place."

I get off the bench and lead the way to a hotdog stand down the block. On our way there we talked about some things. We talked about books, how schools going for her, music, and anything else we could think of. We finally got to the hotdog stand and Spencer's eyes widen.

"Hotdogs?"

I shrugged and said "yeah, why do you not like hotdogs?"

Her face lite up "no I do It's just my parents never make them."

I smiled at her and said "well today's your lucky day." I turned to the guy and asked for two hotdogs with everything on it.

After we got our hotdogs we continued on down the sidewalk. Spencer and I talked so more about music. She said she wanted to look at some CDs. I told her that there's this cool music shop on the other side of town.

"Have you ever been to New York?" I asked her out of the blue. I noticed how nervous she was.

She nodded and spoke with a squeaky voice. "Oh yeah one time I came here with my sister Melissa and we went to a concert."

"Oh, so you are familiar with the way people are in this city?"

"Yeah and I think I even got the attitude down."

"Oh really?"

"When I was getting a locker for my backpack at the bus stop there was this guy and he was standing there staring at me and instead of ignoring him I fixed him with this really withering stare."

I looked at her in amusement. "Now that I got to see."

"No."

I smiled and said "oh come on let me see your withering stare."

"No, it's dangerous I could hurt you."

"Oh come on I've been hurt before."

"No."

"I'm disappointed," I teased and Spencer just smiled.

We finally got to the subway station and Spencer froze. She looked up at the big sign that said Subway station then back at me.

I smirked at her in amusement and leaned against the railing. "I'm uh I'm guessing you've never been on a subway before."

Once again her voice squeaked as she spoke. "No of course I have."

"Liar," I gestured for her to fallow me. "Come on you've be fine."

"Do they allow hotdogs on the subway?"

I chuckled and said "you are so an out of towner."

Spencer smiled and led the way down the stairs to the subway. I smiled in amusement then fallowed her. We got on the subway then walked to a nearby music store. Spencer was interested in a lot of the stuff they had here. She even picked out a few CDs to take back to her friends. After looking around for an hour, Spencer had to get back. I walked Spencer to the bus station. Once again Spencer and I will be apart.

Before she hopped on the bus, is stopped her. "Spencer."

She looked at me and said "what?"

"Why did you come here?"

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said "I mean you ditched school and that's so not you. Why'd you do it?"

She hesitated for a minute then said "because um you have my book."

I give her a strange look. Spencer waves her hand and says "forget it. I was half way here when I realized I wanted you to have it."

I give her a look and said "nice, so why did you really come here?"

She played with her fingers and said "because you didn't say goodbye."

I looked at her in surprise and she just stood there staring at me. She stood there for the longest time just looking at me. Her eyes were getting glossy. I couldn't tell if it was because of the cold or if she was starting to cry. I wanted to kiss her, so I did. I stepped between the empty space between the two of us, grabbed her waist, and pressed my lips on to hers. The moment our lips touched a million sparks shot up my body.

I pulled my lips away from hers for a brief second. Spencer took me by surprise when she kissed me back. Her arms came up to wrap around my neck and mine tightened around her waist. I've been dreaming about this moment since I first saw her. Now here I am holding her close kissing her. After kissing for a long time air became necessary. When we pulled away there was a tear streaming down Spencer's face. I whipped it away and kissed her cheek.

I removed my hands from around her waist and watched as she got on the bus. A huge hole in my heart was forming with every step she took. I watched her as she took her seat on the bus. She was leaving and I just realized that I still haven't said goodbye. I walked over to her window and knocked on it. She gave me a strange look before opening up her window.

"What?"

"Goodbye Spencer."

She smiled sadly and said "goodbye Toby."

**Sorry this was badly written, but I tried my best. The main plot was, Toby was the misunderstood kid that came to town. Spencer fell for him. Then he got kicked out by his uncle, and sent back to New York. Then Spencer came to visit him. I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks for reading.**


	4. I'm You Daddy

**This one shot was inspired by a cute scene I saw on Criminal Minds. If you know the show, then you know where I got this idea from. I'm remaking the scene between Hotch and his son Jack on the Halloween episode, only this time it's going to be Toby and his son Blake. Spencer is not dead in this story. I just wanted to write something about Toby and his son, so here it is.**

* * *

Seven-year-old Blake kept rocking back and forth on his feet while watching the cookies bake in the oven. Earlier today, Blake baked those cookies with his mom and dad. Spencer got called into work this morning, so it looks like Blake will be spending Halloween with his father. That's totally okay with him. Blake loves to spend time with his dad. Blake thinks his dad is the coolest person ever with the coolest job. Blake likes to be able to go to school and tell the other kids that his daddy is a police officer. Blake watched the timer on the stove and counted down from 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Beep!

"Daddy! They're finished!" Blake shouted through the kitchen.

Toby walked out into the kitchen while trying to fix the tie on his uniform. That's right, Toby still works as a police officer. He's actually really good at his job. His wife, Spencer Cavanaugh, is working as a journalist. Spencer has also grown to like Toby working as an officer. She admires how he's always going out there risking his own life to save people. Sure she will always miss him working as a carpenter. No matter what job Toby has, Spencer will always be proud of him. After Charles was unmasked and locked up in prison, the girls graduated high school and moved far away from Rosewood. Spencer ended up going to college in Montana. The girls still keep in touch with each other and make time to visit each other. During Spencer's 2nd year in college, Toby and Spencer had a little slip up at some party. Spencer got pregnant and gave birth to Blake on April 4th, 2018. Toby and Spencer got married that summer and they've been living happily together ever since.

Toby walked over to his son and ruffled his honey colored hair.

"Okay, let me get them out of the oven."

"Then we can decorate them, right?"

"Not so fast, buddy. They have to cool down first."

Toby opened up the oven door and took the cookies out. He set the trays down on cooling racks then closed the oven.

"How long do they need to cool off for?" Blake asked.

"Oh, an hour or two."

"An hour! That's a long time."

Toby chuckled and patted his son on the head, "Why don't we go watch some cartoons then come back and check on them, okay?"

"Okay."

They walked into the family room and sat down on their big tan couch. Toby picked up the remote and switched on the TV.

"What cartoon do you want to watch?" Toby asked.

"Tom and Jerry!" Blake exclaimed.

"Alright."

Toby chuckled and changed it to Tom and Jerry. Blake is a lot like Toby when he was a kid. His favorite cartoon was Tom and Jerry too. He and his mother used to watch it together on Saturday mornings. An hour and thirty minutes passed by. Blake asked if they could decorate the cookies now. Sure enough, the cookies were cool enough to start decorating. They decorated half of the cookies as orange pumpkins and the other half as black cats. After they finished the cookies, Toby told Blake to go get dressed for school. While Blake got dressed, Toby sat up the black pumpkin on the kitchen table. It's getting pretty late. Blake has to get to school soon and Toby needs to be at work by 10.

"Hey Blake, you ready? We gotta go."

Blake ran out from his bedroom wearing his light gray t-shirt and blue jeans. Toby looked at Blake and noticed he wasn't wearing his Halloween costume for costume day at school.

"Hey, wears the costume?"

"It's itchy," Blake said.

"Did you try the long sleeves on underneath?"

"I don't want to be Spiderman anymore."

That shocked Toby a little. Blake has been going on none stop for months about wanting to be Spiderman for Halloween. Spencer even made a costume for him and everything. Toby wasn't about to get mad at him though. If he doesn't want to be Spiderman anymore, that's fine. Spencer will probably be okay with whoever he decides to be.

"Well, you'll have to make up your mind by tonight, alright?"

Blake nodded and said, "Okay."

"Okay," Toby said. "You did a good job on the cookies."

"Teamwork, right?" Blake said while sticking his thumbs up.

"Right," I said and gave him a high five.

After we high-fived, Blake stared at me for a long time. I knew he wanted to ask me for a cookie. I just smiled and waited for him to ask.

"Can I have one?" He asked with a cute little smile.

"You want a cookie?"

He nodded.

"Can I have a cookie?" I teased.

Once again, Blake nodded. I smiled and reached for one of the cookies to hand him.

"What do you want, black cat or pumpkin?"

"Black cat," he said.

"Black cat, good choice."

I handed him the cookie and watched him take a big bite. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Once he finished his cookie, I stood up to my natural height, took his hand, and led him out to the car.

* * *

**Later that night**

Toby waited in the family room for Blake to finish putting his Halloween costume together. Blake decided that he wants to surprise his dad with who he's dressing up as. Spencer managed to get home early from work and got home just in time to see Blake's costume. They both asked if they could help Blake, but he said he wanted to do it on his own. He's such a big boy.

"Dad, don't look at me," Blake said.

"I'm not looking, you almost ready?"

"Yes."

"Do you need any help?"

"No."

"Okay."

After a long pause, Blake stepped out into the living room. Toby looked over and saw his son wearing a little police officer uniform. He was surprised and thrilled to see him dressed up as a policeman. Spencer, who was leaning against the kitchen doorframe smiled.

"That is definitely not Spiderman," Toby said while putting his hands on his hips.

"He's not a real superhero," Blake said.

"He's not?" Toby acted surprised. "Okay, I give up. Who are you supposed to be?"

Blake looked over at his mommy for a second then turned his gaze back on his daddy.

He smiled a big toothy smile and said, "I'm you daddy."

Toby felt a warm feeling in his heart. His eyes started to water. Toby looked at his soon as he stood there smiling at his daddy with so much pride in the little boys eyes. Spencer was standing off to the side trying not to cry. Her little boy wants to be just like his daddy. That is so sweet. Toby smiled and walked over to hug his son. Spencer took something off the coat rack and walked over to his son. She kneeled down beside her two favorite men.

"Don't forget one important thing," She said while putting Toby's police hat on her son's head.

Blake smiled and said, "thanks, mommy."

Toby picked up his son and held him on his hip. Blake leaned his head on Toby's shoulder.

"Let's go get some candy," Toby said. "Are you my little G-man."

Toby walked out the door with Blake curled up in his arms. Spencer continued to smile and followed her little men out the door. Toby is defiantly the perfect father. Spencer can't wait to tell him tonight that she's pregnant again.

* * *

**Aw! I thought this scene on Criminal Minds was so cute and now that Toby's a cop I thought that this would be a cute idea to write, so I did it. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. *kisses***


	5. Chapter 5

**This is something I wrote for my creative writing class. If you could take an a few minutes to read this and tell me what you think, that would be great.**

* * *

**I'm Coming Home**

You ever noticed how the winters feel colder and summers feel hotter when you're away from home. The nights feel lonely and the days seem dull. You have your army family around you, but it's nothing compared to actually being with your real family. The only communication you have with them is through letters, telegrams, and monthly phone calls. Wars cause many problems in the world today. The biggest problem the cause is separation from your family. A war is a monster. The march right in, snatch you up from out of your home and force you to travel miles and miles away from your family. It's happening everywhere.

Being apart from your family does something to you. Just all the time you feel this aching feeling inside of you. You always long to be near them. The Korean War broke out on June 25, 1950. War is a horrible thing to face. Thinking of all the men, women, and even children who have lost their lives in previous wars. Young men are drafted from their homes and forced to serve their country. American doctors are stationed in MASH units all across Korea. The US finally entered the war in July that same year. More American soldiers were drafted from their family's. Young men starting at the ages of eighteen would join the force right after graduating high school. Some men didn't even get to finish high school. Husbands, fathers, and sons would have to leave their home to go fight in the war. Although the struggle for soldiers to stay alive so they can return home some day is real. American doctors and nurses serving in Korea go through the same thing.

Tons and tons of specially trained surgeons, nurses, and doctors were also drafted from their homes to serve in the hospitals set up in Korea. These hospitals were known as MASH units Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. These MASH units first established during the Korean War. Wounded soldiers would be rushed to these units for fast care.

Dr. Toby P. Cavanaugh was one of the many doctors who served in one of these units. He was documented the top surgeon in his unit. Although he enjoyed saving lives, he missed his family back at home. He's married to his wife, Spencer and they have two children. A little girl named Carolina who is four years old, and a little boy named Carter who was born just a month before Toby was shipped out in late August. All kinds of men were shipped out to serve in these hospitals. Even women were drafted to serve as nurses in the army. Every two weeks his wife would write to him and then every two weeks he would write back. Most of the time, Spencer would write about what's been going on at home. She would say what the kids were up to and that Carter is starting to walk. Toby started to tear up when he heard about his son's first birthday. How he wished he could've been there. His daughter is starting to learn how to read and write. Spencer got a job working as a mistress, so she's bringing in money for the family.

While working in this unit for almost three years, Toby's come across a lot of friendly soldiers. One soldier he met was Caleb Landon Rivers. Caleb was his age and got drafted into the army just seven months before he got shot right in his soldier blade. While he was there he talked about his wife back at home with their two-year-old, Louis. They both talked a lot about how much they miss their families.

During the day, Toby would hang out and talk with the other doctors. There were times when they would have good times, but when the lights turned out and night time came. You were left to lay in bed and think about your families back home. Night time is always a lonely time in the army. Whenever Toby couldn't sleep (not that he got much sleep anyway), he would get out his letters from home and read them over couldn't wait for the day when he returns home.

After 3 years of fighting, the announcement of the end of the Korean War came on July 1953. He was in the middle of performing surgery when he heard the announcement. _"Attention all personnel. The white flags have finally been raised and they've finally called a ceasefire. The Korean War is over!"_ Those words were like music to his ears. The war has come to an end and pretty soon he would be reunited with his family.

After performing surgeries for the last 48 hours, Dr. Cavanaugh finally had some time to rest. All the doctors, nurses, surgeons, and wounded soldiers would be sent home tomorrow. He wrote Spencer that he would be home before they both knew it. He has been counting down the years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds until he would be able to see her again. Tomorrow will finally be that day.

"You ready for tomorrow?"

His roommate and best friend, Dr. Tommy Ross came in and sat across the room from him. They both have families back home. Tommy's position is much different than Toby's. Tomorrow, Dr. Ross is returning home to his parents and sister. They've both been away from home for too long and are ready to return home.

"You bet," Toby smiled.

The ten men grinned at each other. The next morning, a helicopter that would take Toby home arrived. He was saying goodbye to all his fellow workers when the pilot gestured for him to hurry up. Apparently this guy is running on a tight schedule. Toby finished saying goodbye to everyone and climbed aboard the small helicopter. The helicopter pushed off the ground and hovered over the world below. The camp that he spent so much time at, got smaller and smaller as the helicopter flew. Pretty soon, the camp was out of sight and all he could see was green treetops and hillsides.

He was dropped off at an airport then got on flight 214 back to Washington D.C. That flight took over 14 hours. He then got on a flight from DC to Philadelphia, which is his home. That flight took a little over an hour. By the time his 2nd flight landed, he was exhausted, but that doesn't decrease his excitement to seeing his family once again. He's so close to seeing them. He can hardly wait.

Spencer waited in the airport along with her two kids waiting for Toby to arrive. They got here an hour ago so they would be extra early for his homecoming. The announcement that flight 407 from DC has landed nearly put Spencer over the roof. Carolina climbed up on one of the chairs to try and see over the busy sea of people.

"Where daddy?" Carolina asked her mother.

Spencer shrugged and said, "I don't know, but he should be coming soon."

"What if daddy died?"

"I would be very sad."

Carolina faced the crowd again waiting for her father to arrive. A tall man wearing a brown suit and hat started making his way towards them. His crystal blue eyes weren't hard to find in the crowd. Carolina grinned and began jumping up and down.

"I see daddy!" Carolina squealed

Spencer turns around. Here he comes carrying his brown backpack over his shoulder. A huge grin spreads across his face as he spots his family just a few feet away. Carolina jumps down from the chair and runs up to Toby. Her little arms were spread out wide.

"Daddy!"

She jumped into her daddy's arms and he picked her up and hugged her tight. Spencer's eyes clouded with tears at the beautiful sight in front of her. A father and his daughter reuniting for the first time in almost three years. Carter started wiggling around in Spencer's arms. She took that as a hint that he wanted down. Spencer kneeled down and helped Carter steady himself so he was standing up. With a gentle push, Carter was off on his feet slowly waddling his way over to Toby. Toby saw his little man coming and kneeled down getting ready to catch him. Carter's smile widen and he increased his speed to reach his daddy sooner.

Finally, Carter reached his daddy and Toby caught him in a tight embrace. He grinned from ear to ear. Spencer's eyes clouded with tears at the sight of a father reuniting with his children after almost three years of being away. Toby looked over his son's shoulder at Spencer. She removed her hands that were cupped around her face and began her short walk over to her family. Toby already had one arm held out for her and she gladly accepted.

Tears were streaming down both of their faces. Toby held both of his arms around his family and silently prayed to good thanking him for allowing him to live for this moment. Being reunited with his family is the best thing in the world. A leaned over a placed a soft kiss on his wife's forehead, then kissed his two kids. Boy, he is glad to be home. He sure hopes that he will never have to away from home again.

The end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, , when I was riding in the car I was listening to Speak Now by Taylor Swift and a one-shot idea, popped into my mind. This is A/U, so please know that before you argue with the choices I made in this. I'm just clearing this up now. Jenna and Toby are NOT stepsiblings in this or related in any way!. His father is just pressuring Toby to marry this girl when he's in love with someone else. Spencer and Toby had a secret love affair when they were teenagers. Now, Spencer is twenty and Toby is twenty-two. Enough of the summary and on to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**2015 **_

"_Toby!" Mr. Cavanaugh called up the stairs._

_Toby was lying on his bed reading a bike magazine. It's an article called Bike's To Die For Babes To Fight For. It's a pretty good article. He was in the middle of it when his father called him down. Toby rolled his eyes and groaned as he rolled off the bed. He walked down stairs and saw a woman with dark brown hair who looked to be thirty maybe older. Her eyes green eyes really pop out at you. There's another girl who looks like a younger version of the woman. She looks to be about nineteen. He's guessing they're mother and daughter._

"_What do you want dad?" _

_Mr. Cavanaugh pointed to the women beside him, "these people just moved into the house next door. You know where the Fields used to live before they moved to Texas?" Toby nodded. "Son, I'd like you to meet Claire and her daughter Jenna Marshall."_

_He shook both of their hands and said hello to both of them. Jenna and her mom or one of the many families that moved into the town. He knows of three other families that moved in as well. He's never met the others. For awhile, Toby just stood around and let his father do most of the talking. Jenna had trouble paying attention. She couldn't stop looking at Toby. He's pretty cute in her opinion. Hot even. Jenna wants him and when Jenna wants something she always gets it. _

"_Toby," his father looked at him. "Why don't you show Jenna around town?"_

_Toby hesitated. He really just wants to get back to reading that magazine and be alone. He's not really looking to show anyone around. Especially after the long day he's had at school. Instead of doing what he wants, the better part of him spoke for him._

_He smiled and nodded, "sure."_

_An hour later Toby and Jenna were strolling around town looking at everything. Jenna keeps asking a lot of questions and known of them are about this town. She keeps asking questions about him. At first he figured she's just trying to get to know someone and maybe make a friend. Then her questions started getting a little personal. Like, how many girls have you dated? Have you ever slept with anyone? Does he have a girlfriend? It's really starting to make him feel uncomfortable._

"_And this is the Brew. It's the best place in town to get coffee," he pointed at the large building in the middle of town with the giant window. _

"_Are you inviting me to get coffee with you?" She asked._

"_Uh, no. I was just saying if you want good coffee this is the best place to get it."_

_Jenna bit down on her lip and smirked in a creepy way, "oh, I always want the best of anything."_

"_Right," he looked away._

"_I don't really drink coffee I'm more of a tea kind of girl. Do they have that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Great," she smiled. "I would love some. Why don't you show me the inside?"_

"_Fine."_

_Toby sighed and lead the way through the double doors. Jenna told him what she wanted then waited in the corner. He rolled his eyes and stepped up to get in line. First he's her tour guide now he has to buy her stuff? What the hell is going on here? Toby stepped up to the counter ready to order when he came eye to eye with the most beautiful set of eyes he has ever seen. _

"_What can I get you?" The young girl said with a smile._

_The girl's smile lit up her whole face like the fourth of July. Her chestnut hair is pulled back into a high ponytail showing off her perfect cheekbones. Her lips are a soft pink color and nothing like Jenna's dark red glossy ones. Toby looked the girl up and down as he swore he's never laid eyes on anything more beautiful. The girls smile changed to a bit of a smirk._

"_I know what you're thinking you want, but trust me. It's not on the menu."_

_He looked at her in surprise and she just smiled. A smile looks good on her. So far it's his favorite thing about her._

"_Uh, sorry," he finally snapped out of it. "I've been coming to this place for over a year and I don't think I've seen you working here before."_

"_I moved here at the beginning of the month and got a job here last week." _

"_Oh, so you are new here," he sighed and rubbed his brow. "That's a relief. There is no way a beautiful girl like you could have lived here for years without me not ever seeing you."_

_The girl laughed, "seriously? Is this you trying to flirt with me?"_

"_Yeah," he blew air through his teeth. "I'm doing pretty bad, aren't I?"_

"_I'll say," she giggled. "I must say you are pretty bad at flirting, but you have a cute smile that works for you."_

"_Are you trying to flirt with me now?"_

"_I don't know," she replied with a little bit of sass. "Am I?" She winked and he smiled. "So, you might want to order something. You're holding up the line."_

"_Oh," he looked behind him and saw four people waiting. "I'll take a medium coffee with cream and one herbal tea to go."_

"_Tea?" She looked at him weirdly. _

"_It's not for me it's for this other girl."_

"_Oh," she seemed disappointed by him mentioning another girl. "I'll get your order ready. Your total is $6.75." _

_He handed her a ten and she gave back his change. He stood there and watched her make his coffee and the tea. It didn't take very long. She came back over with two cups and handed them over._

"_Here you go. One medium sized coffee with cream and a small tea. Is there anything else I can get you? May I interest you in a scone?" _

_Toby noticed how now she's talking to him more like a customer instead of being all flirty and smiley. He figured it's because he said he's buying tea for another girl. A girl that he has no interest in at all. He's determined to make sure she knows that. _

"_Look," he spoke in a soothing voice. "I know what this must seem like with me coming in here to buy tea for some other girl, but I'm not with her, okay? She and her mom moved in next door and my dad forced me to show her around town. I swear I'm not seeing anyone."_

"_That's a relief, because for a second there I thought you were aiming for a one night stand."_

"_Are you kidding?" He asked. "Even if that's what I was going for there's no way I would ever get with someone like you."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because you're gorgeous, tall, and funny. You have the perfect hair, perfect smile, and perfect everything. I swear you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. You seem totally amazing and I don't think I would ever have even a slight chance with you."_

_She smiled, "I wouldn't say that."_

"_Why are the mystery girls the prettiest?"_

_She blushed, "I'm not a mystery girl. Most people I know call me Spencer."_

"_Well, you sort of know me," he smiled. "Am I able to call you Spencer?"_

"_That's my name, so I'd say yes."_

"_Good. I hope to see you around sometime Spencer."_

"_Yeah," she smiled into his eyes. "I'd really like that too."_

* * *

_**2016**_

_A year has passed since Jenna moved to town. A year has passed since Toby met Spencer. In that year his father and Jenna's parents pushed them to get together against Toby's will. He didn't want to, but his father left him with no choice. In order to make his dad happy, Toby dated Jenna. Everyone in town would see them together and paint them as the perfect couple. They were anything but that. Jenna was bossy, pushy, and mean. She never sees eye to eye about anything. She never gives only takes. All together Jenna is just a selfish, mean, spoiled bitch. Toby can't understand why his father wants him to be with someone like that. He's guessing he has some sort of an agreement with her mother. Toby marries Jenna and he gets something in return. Everyone in town knows they're together, but what they don't know is that he is having a secret affair with someone else. _

_**2016 Early November**_

_Toby is planted inside his truck with a brunette straddled to his waist. His hands are rubbing all over her body just like she is doing to him. Their mouths are pressed together, tongues tied, breaths mingling. The windows on his truck are starting to get fogged up. He knows it's wrong to be sneaking around with someone else, but it feels so right. If anybody found out about his secret love affair, he'd be dead. But, if being with this woman is wrong then he doesn't want to be right. _

"_Toby," her breath caught. Toby took a break from kissing her lips to kissing her neck. This didn't make it any easier for her to keep her breathing under control. The farther he moved down her neck, the harder he kissed, nibbled, and sucked on her neck. When they first started meeting like this they worried about leaving marks on each other. Now, they couldn't care less. Toby wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body against his center. She shuttered and tilted her head back while he kissed down the front of her neck where her throat is. _

"_Oh God," she pressed her nose against his bare shoulder._

_His breath is getting hot as he continues to go farther and farther down her body. His fingers played with the buttons on her plaid blue shirt. He couldn't wait to get her clothes off. She wiggled out of her shirt when he got all the buttons undone. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he found his lips back on hers. They kissed with so much hunger. Hunger for each other. Toby unzipped her jean shorts and pulled them down her long, sexy legs. He made sure to touch every inch of her skin when he did so. She bit down on his bottom lip and moaned. _

_His pants are already unzipped, he just has to push them down to his ankles. She gladly took care of that for him. Taking both his boxers and his pants in her hands and shoving them down his legs. Toby groaned when she lifted herself up and sunk down on top of him. This is what they've been waiting for all week. Once a week the two would meet up in Toby's truck, drive up to Lookout Point, and spend as much time together as they can. They don't always have sex when they meet up. Sometimes it's just making out, sweet kissing, or even just talking about the crazy week they had. Toby's never loved anyone before, but he just might love this girl. _

_They were both panting heavily when they finished. She got off of him and plopped down into the seat next to him. Toby took a lot longer than normal to catch his breath. They really went at it this time. They've had crazy sex before, but something about this made it different. Different in a special way. _

"_Thank you for that," she said. "Like always it was amazing."_

_He smiled and kissed her softly, "it's always amazing when I'm with you."_

"_I just hate sneaking around like this," she said while rubbing her fingers up his chest._

"_Hey," he wrapped an arm around her. "I know things are complicated right now. I know it's hard watching me walk around with her, but this will all be over soon. Soon Jenna will be out of the picture and it will just be me and you, okay?"_

_She sighed and said, "okay. But no matter what that bitch says, you're mine."_

_Toby smiled and said, "yes, of course, Spencer."_

* * *

** Present Day**

Things didn't turn out to be so easy. Not even a month later Jenna's parents and Toby's father planned a marriage behind Toby's back. Jenna proposed to him and his father told him to say yes. The wedding was planned for the middle of June. When Spencer found out about it, she was heart broken. Today is the day of Toby's wedding and Spencer has a plan. This may be her last chance to get him back. She knows that Toby doesn't want to marry Jenna. She knows that. He doesn't even love her. If she shows up today she can get him out of it. The only problem is Jenna, his lovely bride to be didn't invite her to the wedding. That won't stop her from attending.

The wedding starts at noon and it's already 10am. Spencer put on a little black spaghetti strap dress that goes down to her knees and black three inch heels. Her hair is down in loose curls. After Aria texted her the address to the church Toby's getting married at, Spencer got in her car. The church wasn't too hard to find. It's only a few miles out of town. She parked in the back lot of the church and slipped in through the side door. Hanna Marin who is one of the serves at the reception, helped Spencer sneak in. Spencer and Hanna went to high school together and she is the only person who knew about Spencer's affair with Toby. She also knows that what Spencer and Toby had was not just an affair. Hanna believes that Spencer really loves him and she's a hundred percent sure Toby loves Spencer. They just need to both say it before it's too late.

"Thanks for helping me sneak in, Han," Spencer whispered.

"Are you kidding?" Hanna smirked. "Toby cannot get married to that bitch. If you weren't here to stop him, I would."

Spencer laughed silently and tip-toed down the hall to the Bride's dressing room. She quietly stepped up to the outside of the door and pressed her ear against it. You wouldn't even need a glass cup to hear Jenna yelling on the other side.

"Dammit Sydney!" Jenna hissed to her maid of honor. "I said I wanted you to wear lavender!"

"This is lavender," Sydney tried defending herself.

"That's not lavender! This is more of a violet color!"

"It looks the same!"

"It looks horrible and who ordered the red pink roses? I wanted red!"

Spencer rolled her eyes and crept down the hall some more. Now that she knows what bridezilla is up to, how's the groom? She walked down some stairs and found the hallway that leads to the groom's dressing room. She crept up to his door and looked through the tiny curtain hanging above the little window. She peeked in and Toby was sitting on the little love seat staring at his reflection in the mirror. He's all dressed up except for his jacket. Spencer would be lying if she said he didn't look handsome. From where she's standing, she can see the look of desperation on his face. He's desperate to find a way out of this mess.

"Toby!"

Spencer scurried along when she heard someone coming this way. She's not too sure what went on after that. She snuck towards the room where the actual ceremony would be taking place. There standing in the room is Jenna's parents wearing the nicest clothes they could find. Miss. Marshall snapped at the forestman for bringing in the wrong flowers. Jenna's whole family is stuck up and snobby. At least she knows where Jenna gets her bitchiness from. Like mother like daughter. More and more people arrived to the wedding. Toby's family came and more of Jenna's family showed up. Not very many of Toby's friends are here. Most of these people are here for Jenna.

Spencer found a seat in the back corner where she is pretty well hidden from everyone, but she can see everything. The music started to play and the groom came out along with his groomsmen and best man. Toby walked out not looking very pleased at all. He forced himself to stand up straight as Toby's dad is watching him from the first row. The six bridesmaids plus the maid of honor walked down the aisle next. They all stood up front and smiled trying to look professional for the bride, but they're not fooling anyone. Spencer wouldn't be surprised if Jenna's parents paid some of those girls to pretend to be brides maids. The wedding march began to play and everyone rose to their feet. Most of the time the wedding march is supposed to sound beautiful, but to Spencer it sounds more like a death march. Only Toby is having the death walk to him.

Toby stood up at the altar and watched the double doors open. Jenna emerged from behind the doors wearing a dress that looks like a pastry. Jenna's father didn't walk her down the aisle like a normal wedding. Jenna insisted on walking by herself. She walked at a slow pace and acted like it's a fashion show. As Toby watched Jenna walk down the aisle he wished it was someone else walking towards him. He wished it was the cute, brown-eyed, beauty he met over two years ago in a coffee shop. Jenna finally finished walking down the aisle and stood next to Toby. They didn't gaze at each other like any normal wedding couple would do. Instead, Toby kept looking down at his hands playing with the watch on his wrist. The watch that a certain brunette gave to him. It goes with the pocket watch she gave him.

The more the preacher talked Toby zoned out. In another world it's Spencer who is standing next to him. Only then they're both facing each other. Both wearing matching smiles, holding hands, while they gaze lovingly into each others eyes. The dream almost seems so real that Toby begins to smile. People around him probably think he's smiling about Jenna, but they don't know what he thinks. They never did. Luckily he snapped out of it just in time to hear the preacher have them repeat their I Do's. The preacher asked Jenna first. She smirked and said, "I do." All eyes were on Toby when the preacher asked him. He looked at the ground then at Jenna. Jenna stood there waiting for him to say it. He tried to swallow over the big lump in his throat. He turned his head to look at his best man for guidance. Caleb only shrugged and mouthed to say whatever. Toby faced Jenna again, opened his mouth, and just when the words are about to fly out, another voice speaks up. A voice that he was not expecting to hear, but is glad he did.

"Don't do it."

Everyone in the room gasped and turned around. Toby faced the crowd and squinted his eyes to see someone emerge from the shadows and stand up so everyone could see her. Spencer rose from her seat and stood up nice and tall. Her feet are planted firmly to the ground and her hands are shaking. Toby's breath caught just seeing her. Horrified looks came from everyone in the room, but Spencer's only looking at Toby. She steps out from her row and onto the asiel.

"I'm not the type of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but Toby," she sighed desperately. "You are not the type of guy who should be marrying the wrong girl. You know that Jenna Isn't right for you. You know that. I know that you're only agreeing to marry her is because your dad is forcing you to for some selfish deal he made. Jenna nor your dad care about your happiness, but I do, Toby. I care. I want you to be happy. You should marry someone because you love them. Not to make your father happy. If what I'm saying right now Isn't a good enough reason for you to call of this wedding. Then maybe this is." She pauses to take a breath and her eyes fill with tears. "Toby, I love you. I have ever since you walked into the coffee shop that one day. I loved the way you flirted with me. I loved your smile. I loved our first date. I've been in love with you ever since and that feeling is never going to go away. Before you decide to marry the wrong girl, I just thought you should know this."

A room full of gasps echoed. No one expected this to happen. The only ones who did where Aria, Hanna, and Caleb. Toby stared back at Spencer with tears filling his blue eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks while staring back at him. Jenna groaned and turned Toby back around.

"Ignore her Toby and lets get this wedding over with."

"Sorry," he snatched his hand away from hers. "I can't do this." He turned back and looked at Spencer. "Because I'm in love with Spencer."

For the third time, everyone gasped. Toby skipped off the two steps and rushed down the aisle. Spencer started walking towards him and met him halfway. Toby reached out, cupped her face, and kissed her hard. More people gasped and a couple people awed. Even though the wedding was ruined, they did witness something romantic. Toby's hands caressed over her face and pushed back her hair while they kissed. Spencer trapped his waist with her hands and moved them up to bring his face down to her level. They made out right there in the middle of the church in front of everyone. Jenna's parents and Toby's father were furious. Jenna flared off somewhere with her bridesmaids following after her. But Toby didn't give a damn what they thought. All he cares about is having the girl he loves wrapped up in his arms and pressed against his lips. This is the way it should have been all along. In need of air, Spencer pulled back and smiled. He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled too.

"I'm so glad you were here," he whispered. "So, so glad. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Not even bothering to recover from their last make out, they dove right in and kissed again. And again and again and again. They didn't stop until Hanna finally threatened to aim a firehose at them to break it up.

* * *

**2 months later**

Everyone rose to their feet as the organ began to play. The doors opened and Spencer emerged wearing a plain simple white dress Her father is latched on to her arm as they made their way down the aisle. Toby's eyes watered seeing his beautiful bride for the first time. Her hair up and around in small, thick curls. Her makeup is darker than normal to make her eyes pop. Peter finished walking Spencer down the aisle and handed her over to Toby. Toby took Spencer's hand and helped her step up the two steps. While the preacher spoke. they two stood facing each other holding both hands. Both of them wore matching smiles. Much like how it was in Toby's dream. Only this time the dream is real and it's a whole lot better than he imagined.

"I do," he heard Spencer say with a smile.

After the preacher asked him, he smiled and responded without hesitating, "you bet I do."

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Miss Cavanaugh. You may kiss the bride."

They didn't need to be told twice. Toby wrapped his arms around her waist and brought Spencer in for the best kiss they ever shared. Her arms moved up to wrap around his shoulders as the kiss went on. Yep, Toby is really glad he didn't marry Jenna.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Review and tell me your thoughts. Bye (:**


End file.
